Hair clip
by S. Kagamine-chan
Summary: Sometimes, it's the little things that matter. Just another day at school for Hana and Alumi.


**Hello, everyone! It's been a while —sorry about that to any of my Spanish readers who are waiting for an update, I'm working on it** **—** **but I'm back with a new fic to make up for the absence. This time I'm toying with Hana and Alumi, because why not? Hope you like it! (Also, reminder that I still haven't read Flowers, so I'm just guessing on their personalities. Don't kill me too bad id they sound weird.) Dedicated to sasou (sasoustuff on Tumblr, go check her stories here and her blog!), because she was the one to tell me to write this in the first place. Thanks for getting me back into writing, sugar!**

* * *

"Something the matter, Niumbirch?"

"No, teacher."

"Then you better move or you won't find anything in the cafeteria."

"Yes, I'm going."

Alumi obeyed and turned to walk back into the school building, lips slightly pursed. She wasn't exactly angry, merely annoyed, she'd lost her hair tie during basketball practice and she couldn't find it, so someone had probably taken it. She huffed. Because of that she'd have to step into class with her hair made a mess, how funny. Well, there was nothing to do about that, so she finger comber the blond locks as best as she could on her way back. She still had to change before she could go to the cafeteria.

* * *

"What the hell happened to your head?" Fantastic, just what she needed, her fiance pointing out her state of disarray. Loudly.

"Shut up," she barked. "I just lost my hair tie." Placing her tray on the table, Alumi took her sit besides him.

"Where? In a jungle?"

"In PE, idiot. And I said shut up."

Hana snarked something back, but she honestly had no interest in hearing, so she tuned him out. She was no way near exhausted from only and hour and half of sports practice, but she was hungry, so she was more than happy to dig into her plate. Well, until her side bangs got in the way. Huffing, she pushed them away, but they fell on her face again. And again. And again.

She heard the snickers right away and sent the whole table the deadliest glare she could, doing a pretty decent imitation of her master. Idiots sufficiently silenced, she fussed a bit with her bangs before trying once more to eat in peace. It worked for two whole bites before the annoying locks were once more falling on her face and basically into her food too.

The Patch gritted her teeth. She was starting to get pissed for real. Why did she have to try tying all her hair without the barrette that morning? That had to be the most stupid idea she'd ever gotten.

"And you say I'm the idiot."

The girl didn't bother with an answer, still working on her hair when she felt something tap on her temple. Turning to snap an insult, she lost her voice when she saw Hana. The boy had taken off his own hair clip, letting his hair free, something she'd never saw him do at school before.

Having her attention, he waved the hair clip in front of her before putting it down between them.

"Don't lose mine too."

It was casual and simple, almost exasperated actually. He was just letting her borrow something small, no big deal. But it was... nice. Alumi had to bite down a smile at the unexpected generosity. He wasn't even paying attention, having already returned to his own food, but she was not going to go goofy on him.

"Thanks."

Taking the offered accessory she easily clipped her bangs out of the way.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You looked pathetic, I couldn't stand it."

And there went all the warm and fuzzy feelings she'd just had for him.

"Who did you just call pathetic?"

The following argument kept them busy the rest of lunch hour.

* * *

She was already in the middle of her night time routine when she remembered what happened earlier that day. She'd taken off the clip to get ready for bed when she saw it and realized whose it was. This time she couldn't keep a smile out of her face. Hana had gotten a lot of complains from their teachers for his messy hair, but he'd brushed it off without care. Or mention of what had happened to his usual hairstyle.

She almost let herself giggle. She'd guessed it before, but it was good to confirm her suspicions. Despite all his bark, he really was the cute type. Oh, she'd have lots of fun with him through the years, there was no doubt of that anymore.

Making a mental note to return the clip next morning, she turned back to her futon. It was time for sleep, more thoughts on Hana could wait until morning.


End file.
